


8. Watch A Favourite TV Show

by GideonGraystairs



Series: 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: There's definitely more to the story.





	8. Watch A Favourite TV Show

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu).
> 
> This has been another episode of 'what the fuck do I put in the description this is like barely 10 words long'. Enjoy.

“Alec?” Magnus calls out into the loft, letting the door fall shut behind him. He can hear noise coming from the living room, people talking and laughing and music flowing out with their voices, but there’s something off about the sound. He frowns, toeing off his shoes and heading in the direction of the noise.

He calls his boyfriend again as he nears it, pausing for a second to wait for a response that never comes. Concern washing over him like the tide crashing against a steep cliff, Magnus steps into the living room and blinks in realization.

Project Runway is playing out on the TV, Alec sunk into the couch with an odd expression on his face as he watches the model strut down the runway in a red plastic bag. Magnus pauses, blinks again, then rounds the couch to sink down next to the shadowhunter.

“Good to know I’m rubbing off on you,” he says, looping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his side. Alec remains quiet for a long minute, eyes fixed on the screen like something bad will happen if he looks away for so much as a second.

Then, so softly Magnus almost doesn’t catch it, “Guilty pleasure.”

He doesn’t call him out on the fact it’s so obviously more than that.

 


End file.
